wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sui Lu
Zhuzhou, Hunan, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2008-2013 |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Lu Shanzhen, Wang Qunce, Xu Jinglei |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}} Sui Lu (Chinese: 眭禄; pinyin: Suī Lù, born on 1 April 1992), is a retired Chinese gymnast. She started competing at the senior international level in 2008 and has shown strengths on the balance beam and the floor exercise. She's 2012 Olympic silver medalist on balance beam and the 2011 World Balance Beam Champion. She's also a two-time World Floor Exercise medalist (silver in 2011, bronze in 2009). Gymnastics Career Early Career Sui Lu started training gymnastics at the age of 3, and was selected into the Shanghai team in 2000. In Chinese national level competition, Sui Lu has made many achievements for the Shanghai team. She obtained team gold in the 2007 national championships, and gold for balance beam and floor exercise in the 2008 national championships. Being a beam and floor specialists, she was one of the hopefuls to be selected to the Beijing Olympic team, which would later won the first Women's team gold medal. However, her inconsistent performances at World Cup series in 2008 prevented her from making into the final squad. 2009 At the 11th Chinese national games in 2009, Sui Lu led the Shanghai team as their key gymnast. She competed and successfully executed on all 4 apparatus in the team final. Her final spectacular floor performance allowed the trailing Shanghai team to upset the Guangdong team by 0.125 points and take the gold. She also achieved bronze in the all-around, gold on floor and bronze on balance beam, receiving a total of four medals at the 11th national games. Since 2009, Sui has established herself as the strongest Chinese beam and floor specialists and won many national and international titles. Sui Lu debuted at the senior international level at the 2009 World Championships in London. Here she received a bronze on the floor exercise. She also qualified 8th on balance beam after a fall the preliminary, however could not participate in the final as teammates Deng Linlin and Yang Yilin qualified ahead of her, and only 2 competitors per nation are allowed in finals. In 2009, Sui Lu also won medals in a number of World Cups, including gold for floor at the Cottbus World Cup, gold for beam and floor at the Osijek World Cup, and gold for floor at the Stuttgart World Cup. 2010 At the 2010 World Championships, she won Bronze medal with team China and finished 4th at the floor exercise final and failed to make into her other favourite event beam final after a fall at the preliminary stage. At the 2010 Asian Games in Guangzhou, Sui Lu won a total of 4 gold medals, in team, all-around, beam and floor, more than any other gymnast and athlete at these games. 2011 At the 2011 World Championships, Sui redeemed herself by making impressive performances at the team finals by contributing high scores on her two strong events, among inconsistent performances by other teammates. Eventually saving the bronze medal by a small margin over 4th ranking Romania. She was rock solid on all 7 performances in the World Championships, from the preliminary round to the team and event finals. Sui won the gold on balance beam after an impressive, near-perfect performance that left her with a margin of more than 0.5 points over the silver medalist, her teammate Yao Jinnan. She immediately proceeded with an artistic performance on the floor. She earned a silver medal after a surprise win by Russian gymnast Ksenia Afanasyeva. She revealed in a subsequent interview that she considered retiring after being let off the Olympics Team in 2008, but that these 4 years of hard work had been worth it, and that she was glad she persisted after encouragement from her coaches. 2012 In May, she became the Chinese National All-Around Champion. She also won gold on floor and silver on balance beam. On June 19th, China named her to the preliminary team for the Olympics, in one of the guaranteed spots. During qualifications, Sui only competed on beam and floor for the Chinese team. She qualified first to the balance beam event final. During the team final, Sui competed on beam and floor. She posted decent scores on both events, but the Chinese finished fourth in the team final. In the balance beam final, Sui performed first. She had a very solid routine and scored a 15.500. She won the silver behind compatriot Deng Linlin and ahead of USA's Aly Raisman. 2013 Lu continued to compete after the Olympics, winning gold with her team and on floor exercise, and placing sixth on balance beam at the Chinese Nationals in May. Her last competition was the Chinese National Games, where she won gold with her team, and silver on beam and floor. She retired soon after. Medal Count Floor Music 2008-2009 - "Wolf at the Beginning of Good" by Anonymous 2010-2012 - "Por Una Cabeza" by Danny Malando 2012 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkibPfBR34I "Manmadha Manmadha" from Tagore]